


Smiling at Cliches

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorkable, Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco and Harry wander after their first date





	Smiling at Cliches

“I cannot believe you spilt butter beer all over my shirt” Draco grumbled. “Do you know how much this shirt cost” Harry laughed “let me guess, more than my entire wardrobe” Draco grinned for a second before schooling his features back into an offended position. “At least twice as much” Harry poked his tongue out at Draco “My clothes aren’t that bad” Draco smirked at Harry “Not only do you dress like a child, you act like one too, why I spend any time with you truly is a mystery” Harry turned to look at Draco. “Im just too cute to resist” Draco fondly rolled his eyes at Harry “Only one date and look how sappy you are already, disgraceful” Harry poked his tongue out again, snorting at Dracos disgusted expression. “I seem to have ended up dating a six year old” Draco lamented. “ How shall I ever get rid of you” Harry laughed “You don't, you’re stuck with me forever” Draco grinned “I think i can live with that” Then he paused for a second “if you lend me your shirt, this one is covered in butter beer and it is sticking too me and its very cold”. Harry gasped dramatically “Making me strip already, you should know I usually wait until at least the third date” Draco almost giggled at that. He obviously didn't though. Of course not. Don't be silly. He wasn't laughing at all. Harry was laughing. He stopped at smiled at Draco. The look he gave Draco made Draco’s heart skip a beat. He smiled back at Harry and reached out his hand. Harry reached back and squeezed Draco's outstretched hand. Draco found it hard not to smile at the cliche of them walking into the sunset together.


End file.
